paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rubble-Doo and the ghost of wind
"Rubble Doo and the ghost of wind" is another fanon Mission PAW special. Summary Rubble and his friends get called to Jake's cabin due to a ghost haunting it. Could Sweetie and her team possibly be behind this? Characters *Ryder *Danny *Rubble *Katie *Ace *Jake *Sweetie *Melissa Love/Windy Ghost *Ribbon *Cindy Synopsis Jake returns to his cabin after working in the mountains, only to find a ghost scare him out. The next day, he calls Ryder over to help him. Ryder recruits Ace, Katie, Danny and Rubble to help him, forming the Mystery Patrol. Melissa and Cindy watch from the distance. The Mystery Patrol arrive to find that Sweetie, Ribbon, Melissa and Cindy are already there. Ryder immediately jumps to conclusions, thinking that Sweetie is behind everything. However, Melissa tells him that she didn't do anything and he is wrong to think that Sweetie could be bad. As soon as Ryder leads the team further into the cabin, Melissa disappears while Sweetie smiles menacingly. Then inside Ace trips losing her goggles and Katie falls through a trap door then the eyes in a painting watch them Danny yells zoinks and runs Ryder opens a door and the Windy Ghost charges at him. Then he closes the door then Scooby-Doo Chase Katie comes out of the passageway They run to a hall of doors where the old door-to-door thing happens Ryder says they should split up and look for clues the Windy Ghost appers telling Rubble he has brought evil aurus to the cabin and tell him to leave they then run through the doors and in a Scooby-Doo fashion. They disguise themselves as prospectors telling the ghost they went another way. They then run ditching the costumes. They duck into the other door and it continues and then this happens it opens the middle door and it is behind them the turn and run and they tiptoe over to one and open it the Windy Ghost is behind it and disappears they peek again and zoom off. Ace comes back looking for clues and the ghost is sneaking behind her and taps on her shoulder and she yells Jinkies and runs off then they meet up Ryder tells them he found a picture of him and the pups and it says death to PAW Patrol. Katie says she found Cat-Raven's wrist watch and Danny says Rubble found a Sweetie's Team logo Danny says the the Windy Ghost is writing messages and leaving footprints he says he's gonna leave footprints of his own right back to the PAW Patrol Lookout Ace grabs him and Rubble Ryder convents them to stay for some pup treats called Rubble Snacks. And they except it and Ace says she found a clue they go over and see her with Gear-Click's wrist watch Danny declares it snack time Rubble agrees and they go off to eat the gang are looking at each other at the resort they have spaghetti and slurp it all up and burp and complain to each other then the ghost appers giving chase. Meanwhile the gang at the old prospectors cabin hunt for more clues Ace finds a set of footprints and they are oily and then Danny and Rubble come in telling them about the Ghost and Ryder says they don't have time for that then he declares it's time for a trap. Ryder tells them that the ghost will run through the trap and then the net pops out from under her catching her Danny says he found blueprints to a device to have the ghost go fast Ace having the blueprints explains that a thing goes somewhere and then falls out through the other way and says all they need is the bait which Danny respectfully refuses and tells them to ask Rubble which he says he'll Rubble-Double-Doo it Ryder tell him he deserves a Rubble Snack which makes Danny change his mind and Ryder tells him he can have a Rubble Snack after they find the ghost and lure into the trap. And on Everest's snowcat they ride on it being chased by the Windy Ghost complaining to each other and says they're gonna need a hand full of Rubble Snacks after this which Rubble replies a whole box of Rubble Snacks and then they yell gangway and coming through Danny tells Rubble to watch it because he stepped on his foot Rubble apologizes and then Danny asks which way out of here Rubble says left Danny agrees by saying right and Rubble tells him left and he says he means as in you're right by saying no the other right Rubble goes d'oh ho ho ooo because he scared Danny tells him if they're quiet she won't her us Ryder and the girls are in the tree and Ace tells Danny he has to be quiet Rubble says Yeah Danny shhh Danny replies It's Daring Danny X yelling at them because they have been doing yelling through out the whole day Katie says this ghost just doesn't know when to quit Ryder tells her not to worry because the trap is all ready to go Katie tells them to go this way Ace says the trap is all set tells Rubble to lure the ghost into position Rubble wearing a hat and tip toeing of hind legs does so Ace says a little more and does it and the ghost wails he screams and runs off Ryder yells now gang and net pops out from under her. Then that afternoon later they have Jake who tells them he called the police and the Good Morning Adventure Bay crew and they are on their way Ryder says that it's time to find out who this Windy Ghost really is Rubble pulls it off reviling Melissa Love to everyones shock Jake asked why and Cindy and Ribbon are shocked as well but Ryder angrily replies that they were in on this too saying that Sweetie was after the Dimands and with them she could be the richest pup in the world and wanted the resort and Jake's cabin and then she'd find the treasure which Melissa replies And I would've gotten away with half of it if it were't for you meddling kids and you dog which makes Ace curious in asking did she say half and Sweetie appers wearing her Mission PAW look and she says that the ghost was the only way after hearing about it and tells them that she promised Cindy half too and Ribbon wanted half so I gave them the chance Cindy says she make the speed device that made Melissa charge at anyone who got in her way and Sweetie says that she'll get away with it inspire of them by calling them meddling kids in which Ryder replies that she would have as the police and reporters appear they arrive and Rubble finds the treasure they open it and in the small sized chest are the sparkly gems and are donated to the Adventure Bay Museum. The police take Sweetie and her team into custody she is in a dog carrier Ribbon in a cat carrier says it's not fair which Rubble replies nothing is fair and as the place Sweetie in so Melissa can hold her she yells I would have gotten away with it too if not for you meddling kids and your dog says it as door slams on her and a reporter asks what to they have to says about the Mud Bog Ghoul who's been terrorizing Barkingburg or the Rambling Mummy wrecking havoc in the Jungle or the Black Knight Phantom stealing art from the Adventure Bay Art Museum. Which Ryder replies that whatever the case does the hands in the middle and says Team Rubble-Doo will be there and Danny says they're they the Extreme Mystery Solvers Katie says The Mystery Kids Ace says they are the Specter Detectors and Rubble says they are The Mystery Patrol and they agree with that and Ryder says that The Mystery Patrol will be there Danny says putting his hand on Ryder's to solve the mysteries man Katie says putting her's on Danny's righting wrongs Ace puts her's on Katie's ending with looking for clues (As Rubble puts his paw on Ace's hand) and kicking but they cheer. That night at the Soda Shop they celebrate with malts and milkshakes and sandwiches reviling Danny is a master sandwich maker where he finishes it Rubble then takes the liberty to eat it making Danny confused by asks what happen they laugh at Danny's reply. The next day Ryder is working on something under a tarp and Rubble is there and the gang runs over showing him the newspaper there is a picture of them and Jake Sweetie and her team (Who are being taken into the police car) Headline is on top and reads TWEENAGE SLEUTHS BLOW WINDY GHOST TO JAIL in which Katie says it covers most of the front page then in jail Sweetie and her team are in their cell Melissa reads the article saying she didn't expect the ghost to become famous then back with Ryder and the rest Katie hands Ace the paper and she sees another headline on the third page reading MUD BOG GHOUL STRIKES AGAIN she reads it saying the Earl and Princess of Barkingburg are baffled by this ghost and need the assistants of the PAW Patrol in which Katie says they are gonna go but Ryder tells them to come along as he gave the pups except Rubble the day off and she ask how are they gonna get there in which Ryder replies that in this he shows them a Scooby-Doo Mystery Machine with the colors of the PAW Patroller and the Lookout with the logo of the sides and the door and on the tire case and they get inside and they go there in plane mode. they drive on in the regular mode and Danny and Rubble eat in the back with the booth being full of snack boxes and wrappers they got cabinets for snacks a mini fridge a Flat Screen HD TV treat dispenser for Rubble that have Rubble Snacks and a pup bed for Rubble Katie then ask if a red button is the plane mode and Ryder tells her not to touch it but it's too late as he says it's rocket mode and Ace says Clumsy Katie did it again Ryder they fly around and as they come to the screen Rubble yells Rubble-Double-Doo is echos (Or not) and ending the episode solving the case of the Windy Ghost and to the next one. Category:Mission PAW Category:Mission PAW Episodes Category:Mystery Story Category:Episodes Focusing on Sweetie Category:Stories focused on Sweetie Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories